Cookie Love
by aktfandoms
Summary: Harry gets caught watching something naughty. This is my first story Read and Review please :D Rated T for language.


**A/N:** Okay so, this is my first story ever. RnR please :) If there are any mistakes, well I AM SO SORRY T.T So Enjoy :D

**A/N 2:** whoops, forgot to mention... some of the plot is mine, but I kinda got the idea from a yunjae fanfic I read some time ago so just to be very clear, this story is a little based off that, but not too much :)

**Disclaimer:** If I owned them, I would die happy, but sadly, the boys belong to J.K. Rowling ;-;

Harry Potter raced to the kitchens, his heart beating furiously. He really did not want anyone to catch him outside his dorms past curfew, especially the git Malfoy. Once at the kitchens, he very nearly stumbled into a house elf, who just happened to be coming out. Looking around suspiciously, he went to a secret room next to the kitchens. Murmuring the password, he slipped inside. Once inside, Harry instantly felt relief. The two life sized cookies were still there. Saying the spell he learnt just hours before, Harry watched in fascination as the two cookies came to life.

The moment the cookies came to life, Harry heard sounds suspiciously like moaning and grunting. As he continued to watch, he felt himself go hard. It was painfully arousing to watch the two cookies do each other. Not to mention the fact was that they were COOKIES for Merlin's sake. He didn't realize it was going to affect him so much. When Harry heard a voice behind him, he tensed – no one was supposed to know about this room.

"Well, well, well, Potter", drawled a voice that everyone knew. "Who knew Dumbledore's Golden Boy wasn't so golden?"

Harry sighed and reluctantly turned around.

"What now Malfoy? Are you going to tell everyone about this?"

"Oh no Potter. I, for one, want to know why there are two life sized cookies of us shagging"

Harry blushed and mumbled, "Well, "

"What was that?"

"I sortofkindofmaybe fancied you since the beginning of theyear?"

With what was going on, Harry didn't realize the cookies stopped their activities and returned to being normal (if you could call life-sized cookies normal) cookies. Malfoy seemed to have noticed and smirked.

"Well seems like the show's over. How about we take this to the Room of Requirements?"

Harry nodded dumbly. When the two made it to the RoR, Harry paced three times outside the room thinking _I need a room for me and Malfoy to talk, I need a room for me and Malfoy to talk, I need a room for me and Malfoy to talk. _Once they stepped him, Harry plopped himself onto the sofa.

"Well that was quite entertaining Potter. So what did you say before?"

"Nothing. You don't need to know anything." Harry blushed and retreated to a far corner.

"Well it seems you would need to tell me since you fancy me and all."

"Malfoy you git! You knew what I was saying"

"Well, I needed to make sure, since we didn't have that bad history for nothing."

"So… you fancy me? Really?"

"uh.. yeah." Draco said, unsure.

"Awwwww, look at you _Draco,_ so flustered"

"Shut up _Harry_, unless you don't want to snog me senseless"

Harry immediately blushed a nice shade of rose and said, "Really?"

"Yes. Now hurry up, come here and commence to kiss me me already!" said Draco impatiently.

A/N: well, since I'm a ehm student I'll leave your imaginations to you :P

After their session, Harry and Draco curled up on a rug in front of the fireplace, all sweaty, sated and very, very, happy. The next morning, Harry woke up first and felt all flustered. He went around the room trying to find his clothes. Just when he was wearing his jeans, Draco woke up. Harry couldn't help but feel happy. Draco looked around sleepily until he realized where he was. Looking at Harry seriously, he asked, "So does that make us boyfriends?"

"yeah that does" Harry said happily.

Draco smiled and Harry knew he made the right decision to plan out this whole scheme to make Draco his.

The End.

**A/N:** so how was it? Personally, I think I can't do any better than this. I can't believe I even wrote this so Review please :3. -hands out cupcakes-

**A/N 2:** okay so I am now aware of the fact that the story progressed a wee bit too fast (okay, it progressed too fast), but like I said, this is my first fanfiction EVER so yeah. Constructive criticism is well appreciated ^^ thanks to a lovely reviewer for pointing that out :)


End file.
